Bottles with a cap depressable to eject contents are used for holding liquid detergents, shampoo, hair spray, etc.
Referring to FIG. 4, a heretofore known bottle cap depressable to eject contents comprises a depressing outlet part 30, a straw combination 20 and a connecting member 10. The connecting member 10 is screwed onto a connecting neck of a bottle (not shown).
The straw combination 20 has a straw 201 and a connecting tube part 202, and is passed through, and connected to the connecting member 10 with the straw 201, and the connecting tube part 202 located on the lower side and the upper side of the connecting member 10 respectively. The straw combination 20 has springs and other related components therein; they are not shown in the drawings and will not be detailed here because they are not the subjects of the present invention.
The depressing outlet part 30 is fitted on the connecting tube part 202 such that liquid contained inside the bottle can be ejected through the straw combination 20 and the depressing outlet part 30 for use.
However, it is found that the bottle cap depressable to eject contents of the bottle has an undesirable feature: the depressing outlet part 30 is only mounted on the connecting tube part 202 so the bottle having liquid contained therein is relatively heavy, and likely to fall down to the ground and get damaged when a user lift it from the depressing outlet part 30, making the connecting tube part 202 separated from the depressing outlet part 30.